


Thirty Six Questions Later Fanart (3 & Last)

by CathyM



Series: Fanart sketches inspired by amazing fics [7]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/pseuds/CathyM
Summary: Once again, fanart inspired by "Thirty Six Questions Later" by Sparkleloveanna, because it's an amazing and super inspiring fic.SPOILER ALERT!! This is from the last chapters, so it might be spoilerish.





	Thirty Six Questions Later Fanart (3 & Last)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annangst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thirty Six Questions Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954153) by [annangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annangst/pseuds/annangst). 



> I love my girl Sparkleloveanna, she's the best. Also, she's an amazing writer/genius, and 36Q was a pleasure to read.  
> Go read anything she writes, if you haven't yet (how come you haven't yet!).

 

** Chapter 23 **

"I just thought there was something between us", he says finally, "I mean, like, when we met at the bar for the first time. Of course, we didn't know we were emailing each other back then. But I… I had this crush on you." He blushes. And I'm seriously losing it. "And you know, I just wished for it to be you. But I thought the universe would never be this kind. So I just dropped it. But from then on, we started talking in class and…" He lets out a long, shaky breath. "I couldn't drop it. I just couldn't. At first, I thought I was looking too deep into things, but then… I just knew. And I thought you knew too. I was so sure you were flirting with me because you knew it."

 ** Chapter 24 **

And then he leans in to kiss me again, this time his hands around my waist. And I feel like I'm in a freaking movie. _A movie with a freaking happy ending._

(I freaking love. this. fic.)

**Author's Note:**

> _Yes, the sketches were made in blue pencil, because **I am THAT extra**._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> My fanart never does the source material any justice, but some fics are just too good and I can't stop myself from sketching after reading them. You should always go and read the original fic.
> 
> I have a public Instagram account (cathymsketches), where I daily upload a lot (LOT) of fanart (SvtHSA, Wolfstar, Star Wars, you name it), among other doodles.


End file.
